


Two of a Kind

by tveckling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is fascinated, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is the scariest disney princess ever, Pre-Slash, Raven is evil, Squirrel - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't help but noticing the pretty girl with the captivating smile, but it's not actually the girl that makes her stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



> .... So many of my fics are dedicated to Ambrose. I sense a pattern.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, completely forgetting to listen to Raven who continued to talk about her latest invention. Over by the feet of a tree, maybe some twenty meters away, there was a brown haired girl sitting, smiling and laughing. She had a really captivating smile, that's true, and it might have been hear laughter who made Clarke look over, but it wasn't the girl who made her stare. Not entirely at least.

It was the squirrel she was playing with.

As Clarke watched the girl raised a hand above the squirrel who made a jump and swung from a finger before climbing up on top of the hand. The girl smiled and gave the squirrel a small nut, which was quickly devoured. The big, so fluffy looking tail twitched and Clarke wanted to squeal.

"Hey, earth calling Clarke, you still there?"

Clarke jumped and cursed hotly while Raven only shook her head. "Don't understand why you're acting so scared. It's not like I jumped out from nowhere and yelled 'boo!' What's up?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Clarke said quickly and tried not to glance back to the girl with her pet squirrel. "Let's just get going. Uh... to... where we were going."

Raven raised an eyebrow then looked around, completely ignoring Clarke's groan. Just as Clarke had feared her eyes ended up on the pretty girl, and a smirk spread. "Why, Clarke, I thought you weren't ready for anything new yet? I never agreed with you, of course, so I'll happily let you get away from coffee date. As long as I get to see you walk over to her and say hi." Raven's eyes shone with evilness, and Clarke regretted ever becoming friends with her.

"No, no need. Time for coffee. Yay, coffee!"

When she tried to start walking Raven put herself in the way. "No way, Princess. If you don't go over there is will do, and which is more embarrassing? You going over and introducing yourself, or me going over and telling her all about how my friend gushed over her?"

"I didn't gush! I didn't say anything," Clarke protested vehemently, even though she knew she had already lost. Raven knew it too, judging by her smirk.

"She doesn't know that. Now go, champ! I believe in you."

Clarke glared darkly but did as told, stomping over the grass with a huff. When she got closer to the girl she slowed down and tried to look less angry. The girl's smile was completely gone as she looked up at Clarke, and Clarke felt frankly terrified by that look. She hadn't looked so scary when she was playing with the squirrel!

The squirrel which was sticking out its head from under thick brown hair to peer at Clarke, and gave her an idea. "Uh, hi. I'm sorry to disturb you, I just saw- I just looked over, happened to glance at you, just very quickly, and I saw you playing with that squirrel. Um. Is it yours?"

"Yes." The girl had a nice voice, but she didn't seem even the slightest bit friendly, and Clarke felt her heart drum in her chest. She had gotten so far, though, and even stroke up a conversation, so there was no way she would allow herself to go back so quickly.

"He's really cute. Or is it a she?"

"It's a he."

"Oh, that's nice. I've never known anyone with an actual pet squirrel before. Isn't it hard? He looked well-trained, how old is he? Aren't you afraid to bring him out here, where he might run away?" Clarke was willing to admit that she might be a bit nervous, but it's not like anyone else would fare better with those piercing green eyes studying them.

"It's not that hard, you just need discipline. And I know Puck won't disappear, because he's too scared of everyone and everything except me. That's why he's hiding so much." As if to prove her words the small creature twitched, then disappeared into the hair. The only thing visible was the top of the tail.

"Oh, I see. He's really cute."

That earned a small smile from the girl, which Clarke answered without thinking. "He is. He's a kind and sweet little thing, he just needs a little time to come out of his shell around new people. I'm Lexa."

Clarke blinked then smiled widely. "My name's Clarke. Mind if I sit down?"

Lexa shrugged and gestured to the ground next to her. Even though the smile had disappeared Clarke didn't think she seemed quite as scary. "The ground is hard, but if you don't mind..."

Clarke chuckled and sat down. "That's no big deal. You should try the chairs at my dorm, _they_ are uncomfortable. It's like they don't want anyone to spend any time in the common rooms."

As Lexa looked at her the small furry head looked our from under her ear to stare at Clarke, and she had to stop herself from cooing. The sight was so adorable, and if she hadn't feared it would alienate Lexa and scare Puck she would have taken a picture. Maybe later, she thought idly.


End file.
